Skyrim: The lord of magic
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: A man wakes up on the back of a cart after wandering into a border raid.


_A/n Hey! Another story for you lot! This one took me a while to come up with. More to come as soon as I can come up with more! This one is a mostly cannon story. (Meaning it may have something here and there outside of the main story. Other choices for quests ECT.) Sooooooo enjoy! ~Haven_

Chapter 1-Awake

"….Uuhnnn…" I groaned as I cracked open my eyes. I quickly blinked a couple times against the glare of the cold, Bright expanse of the waking world. I noticed I was in a cart with some other people in it bound with cloth straps. The Blond-haired man in front of me spoke saying, "Hey, you. Looks like you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." As he spoke he nodded off to the side. To the other two prisoners. He was In particular looking at the thinner and less well-clothed of the other two prisoners. As we looked towards him he spoke saying, "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell!" As he finished he looked at me and said, "You there. You and me- we shouldn't be here! It's these Stormcloaks the empire wants!" off to the side I heard a small chuckle from the man who had first spoken. Then he said, "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." From the front seat of the cart the soldier turned back halfway and said, "Shut up back there!" We stayed silent for a moment, then the so-called 'thief' asked, "And what's wrong with him, huh?" As he motioned to the final prisoner, who had a leather strap bound around his mouth. He looked like a noble with a fur cloak around him and his regal looking face. As the thief finished speaking the man who had first spoken snapped in anger saying, "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" As the first man went silent the thief said, "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? Y-You're the leader of the rebellion!" And he looked with fear at the man across from him. The thief continued, Saying, "but if they've captured you…oh Gods, Where are they taking us?" the man in front of me sighed and said, "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The thief began to panic in the back saying, "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!" The man in front of me said, "Hey what village are you from horse thief?" the thief looked at him with a still-scared face and asked, "Why do you care?" The man in front of me gave a weary sigh and said, "A Nord's last thoughts, should be of home." The thief was quiet for a moment before saying, "Rorikstead. I'm…I'm from Rorikstead." As he finished speaking one of the guards in one of the carts up ahead yelled, "General Tullius, sir! The Headsman is waiting!" and as we looked up ahead an older man in armor spoke saying, "Good. Let's get this over with." The horse-thief began to panic again hastily murmuring, "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me!" After a few more moments of silence as the cart entered a small town off to the side some Thalmor stood speaking with 'General' Tullius. Then the man in front of me spoke saying, "Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." As the ride continued a look of recognition flashed across his face and he spoke with a wistful look on his face saying, "Ah! This is Helgen! I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy Imperial towers used to make me feel so safe." Off to the side on one of the porches of a nearby house a young child asked his father, "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" The child's father said, "You need to go inside, Little Cub." The child frowned and said, "Why? I want to watch the soldiers!" The boy's father's expression turned serious and said, "Inside the house. Now." As the carts started to slow in front of a tower neat a gate, the soldiers slowing the carts 'Whoah-ed' their hoses to a stop. And the nearby female captain spoke saying, "Get the prisoners off the carts now! Move it!" And the thief fearfully said, "Why are we stopping?!" the man sitting in front of me said, "Why do you think? End of the line."….


End file.
